The Battle Ends!
by Germany88
Summary: With a large war occurring of different species and domanice only a Reaper can stop it however there are only 2 left in the world. Randy being one of them but whose the second? A Randy/Heidi fic its slow going relationship. read if you want no pressure intended!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S.: HALO ALL THAT READ THIS!**

**Randy: WASSUP!**

**Heidi: can we get this started already?**

**D.O.S.: sure thing anyways this is my first story for Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja**

**Randy: plus when she read my profile she loved something she read and still is so D.O.S. want to make a story for me.**

**Heidi: and thankfully I'm in this to tell you the truth I'm glad D.O.S. is writting this not that many stories for this category.**

**D.O.S.: ENOUGH CHIT CHAT Randy do the disclaimer!**

**Randy: Daughter of a Shinigami doesn't own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Enjoy peps!**

* * *

_Hello my name is Destiny Olmega and I will be your guide and tell you whats going on. There is a war occurring a war of pure destruction it makes you wonder how your still alive. Allow me to explain the deal of whats going on if you don't understand._

_There are five types of species in the world_

_Demons these creature are born of the depths of hell and the evil souls of humans, Lucifer uses to create his army of darkness_

_Angels these are the quintessential offspring of the purest human souls and the light shone from heavens sun, theses creature are so beautiful one look at them and you blind for eternity._

_Humans these people are souls that chooses a path of evil or good to form into an angel or a demon, however, humans are the most dense of the five species yet are quite intelligent for scientific facts and chemicals for improving their lives._

_Animal humans these creature are the most exotic humans ever known yet their often the most hunted, these humans can transform into a mixture of an animal and a human these creatures were often named freaks for their talents._

_Lastly there are Reapers, Reapers are the most powerful of these creatures joined together, their job is to keep the world balanced under each of these four. Reapers have many abilities to help control each of the species of the world if they were to die and never exist then the world will fall to genocidal war that won't end until one is left standing to be the ruler of the world._

_As you learned from what I've told you Reapers no longer exist and the balance for the four other species has been broken however that is not the case there still survives two children that are Reapers who could fix this, one is named Kid the other is named Randy when these two collide in the birth town of the first reaper they will be unstoppable and will fix this chaos the town known as Norrisville._

* * *

__**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S: AND THATS THE PROLOGUE FOR THE BATTLE ENDS!  Hoped ya'll liked it**

**Randy: THIS IS THE CHEESE I'M A REAPER!**

**Heidi: wow now that is interesting**

**D.O.S: I know right well its just the Prologue anyways...**

**R&R PWEEAAAASSSSSEE! X3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S.: HALO ONCE MORE! **

**Randy: WOW!**

**Heidi: Man this is totally Bruce The first chapter of the actual story I'm going to faint now!**

***faints***

**Randy: *catches Heidi* THIS IS THE CHEESE! XD**

**D.O.S.: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM: 9TH GRADE NINJA! except the plot enjoy! X3**

* * *

Randy Cunningham is your average 9th grader with a love for video games and purple hair. His friend Howard is a very strange individual that likes video games like Randy. In most cases these two are inseperable.

"RANDY! come on get out of your day dream land the school is evacuating the students this war has gotten out of hand!" Howard stated to Randy who was sitting on his desk daydreaming.

"Huh? Wha? oh sorry Howard I just can't get over this fact that this War started just because the reapers no longer exist..." Randy replied as he grabbed his bag and ran with Howard to the school yard and ran towards their homes only to fall face to face with an explosion in their face. Since Randy was more athletic then Howard (**it's in his genes as a reaper**) he was able to act quickly and get out of the way. Howard unfortunatlely didn't so he was shot through the air, however, Seeing that he's an angel he healed quickly. (**yes that also means Heidi is an angel 8D**) Howard quickly ran to Randy who dusted off the dirt on his clothes.

"hey you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I would ask you the same thing but your a fast healer since your an angel and everything." Randy replied to Howard who grinned then stated "But man this war is getting much more intense in most cases i still can't believe the repers no longer exist." Randy looked to the distant at where the explosions are at as Howard sighed in agreement. Howard grabbed Randy's hoodie and dragged him to the house only to be stopped by a gang of demons. Who started circling slowly.

"he is 2nd of his kind when he meets the other will be when this war ends. attack him before he knows his fate!" on of them said Howard growled at them.

"Randy shield your eyes!" Randy did so and Howard extended his hand to release, what was seen was an incredible amount of light which temporarily blinded the demons. He grabbed Randy again who still had his eyes covered and dragged him to his house.

* * *

Heidi Howard's sister was walking back and forth in worry for her brother and his friend since their usually at their home before her. When the door opened she rushed to see if Howard arrived home which he did thankfully and so did Randy.

"thank lord death you both made here alive"

"Heidi Lord Death is dead remember reapers are extinct." Randy commented saddly. Heidi turned her hands into fist in slight anger.

"I don't care I know there is at least to reapers that still lived are on this earth, Andy i believe why can't you?"

"First things first it's Randy, second i lost all hope when my parents died and when they took my sister i didn't even know about til i found her on the internet away from me I mean she's freaking 10 and living in New York! who knows whats happening"

* * *

_~in New York~_

__A girl with purple hair in an emo boy style and icy blue eyes in a black hoodie wearing a red shirt with the logo Tobuscus on it, wearing gray tinted skinny jeans and red converse she wore skull rings on her middle finger (**DEATH THE KID RINGS! SPONSER! XD**) with snake bite piercings, she held a scythe covered with blood as she walked away from bloody bodies that were once demons angels humans and animal humans she turned around rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Man if Randy found out about me being hunted down and being master fighter he's gonna kill me"

"Come on Kid ignore that fact i mean you had no choice" Kid (**don't judge i like that name! 3**) turned around to see a women with blonde waist long hair hazel eyes, wore a black vest and black skinny jeans and shin high high heeled boots.

"I guess but he's probably worried cause im 10 and i live in New York, Lindsay, and you know there are no safe parts of New York," Kid stated with a grimace

"don't worry besides we head to Norrisville tonight there your powers will be released and you and Randy will put an end to this war." Lindsay stated calmly

"awesome i finally get to meet my big brother" Kid stated happily with a grin of victory.

* * *

** Author's note:**

**and thats chapter one hoped ya'll enjoyed it sooo...**

**R&R PWEEEAASSSEEE! X3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S.: HALOOO!**

**Howard: this is totally bruce i'm talking with the author XD**

**Heidi: where's Randy?**

**Kid: he had to do something I think**

**D.O.S.: he said he'll be back in the end of this chapter but who knows... HEIDI YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! XD**

**Heidi: Daughter of a Shingami doesn't own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Enjoy ~**

* * *

Randy logged on to Skype to talk to his sister like he usually does at 10 p.m. As the video rang waiting paciently for his sisters face to appear. When he sees her smile he is glad to her in one peace.

"Hey Randy! your not going to believe what Lindsay told me Told that I think your going to like" Kid stated with a look of glee

"Well don't leave me hanging sis tell me!"

"Okay Randy... I'M COMING TO NORRISVILLE!"

"HOLY SHIT FOR REAL!?"

"YES!"

"Finally i get to meet my little sister in person" Randy stated with a grin as Kid smiled in response.

"Well i'll see you there then tell Heidi and Howard I said hi" Kid stated then hung up Randy chuckled at his little sister glad shes okay and coming to Norrisville this day got better. It's too bad tomorrows gonna get worse.

* * *

Heidi walked calmly to the store with Randy by her side He insisted on coming to help her so she had no choice. As the two walked Randy felt a disturbance in the atmosphere he felt evil near by and that someone was following them. He chose to shrug it off and ignore it. That's when two figures were behind the building both smirking like mad men. One had demonic black eyes and a tounge which resembled of a snake with fangs and demonic bat wings, the other had bear like features and paws but still had features of human. Both followed the Heidi and Randy.

"Alright Randy can you go look for the pockys? i've been dying for some lately." Heidi stated with slight drool at the thought of eating a pocky and blushing thiking of playing the pocky game with Randy too. Randy only nodded in response and walked off Heidi sighed to herself. "Oh Randy if only you knew." She walked to the produce section only to be be blocked by a demon and an animal Demon.

"well well look what we got here a little angel and a sexy one at that as well." The Animal Human stated smirking as he check Heidi out the Demon scoffed.

"A fine piece of ass is not what we here for where is he?" The demon damned. Heidi Growled in response she knew they were after Randy.

"I won't tell to the likes of you i obey no one but him and his sister I will protect them until they are ready!" Heidi stated as she extended her arm out. A light source came out and a holy like spear appeared as she took her stance. "I will not betray him I shall serve him to my dying breath!" The Demon smirked as he extended his arm darkness appeared and formed into an Axe, The Animal Human Smirked as he took position.

"tch... so be it" the demon stated as he charged towards Heidi she Quicky blocked his attck wincing at his strength

'_damn he's strong in the first move my arms hurt already this isn't good..._' Heidi Thought to herself as she pushed him off '... _But I can't let him touch Randy I have to fight_' Heidi ran towards the Demon and swung her spear towards him as he dodged them she attempted to stab him but it was no use. She heard a roar behind her as jumped releasing her wings to help her fly The Animal human tried to jump on her but missed leaving an incredibly large crater under him. "what the hell"

"HEIDI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Heidi Froze, no, no, why did he come? He's gonna get himself killed! Heidi turned around an saw Randy Holding the pocky box with a look of concern.

"RANDY GET OUT OF HERE YOUR IN DANGER!" Heidi Yelled at him only feel a punch on her gut she gagged out some spit in the process as Randy stood there in shock. Heidi was sent across the supermarket and through the wall. The Demon smirked as he walked towards Randy with a look of interest

"There you are young reaper... your more troublesome to find like your sister." The Demon stated smirking Randy only looked in shock.

"R-rea-reaper?" he stuttered out.

"Yup one if two last reapers alive but now you will die" The demon lifted his Axe up high and started to send it down Randy was too shocked to move. All that was heard was a clash of metal.

* * *

The demon stood in shock as the little girl in front of him blocked his attck with her Sycthe. When she looked up he stood in fear.

"no this can't be you weren't suppose to be here til tomorrow!" The demon yelled The Girl held glare that could make anyone shudder for she was furious.

"I know when my brother is in danger i will not allow him to die like this." Thats when Randy snapped out of it this girl was his sister, his ten year old sister was more skilled then he thought in fat he never knew. "Hey Randy sorry our meeting could have been better then this but you were bound to figure it out sometime... Lindsay Take Heidi and Randy to a safe distance this won't take long." Lindsay who appeared behind Randy nodded as she grabbed Randy's shoulder and fast stepped towards Heidi and fast stepped towards the enterenc of the store so they could get a good view of the fight while Lindsay stretched out her hand as a small blue aura started to come out of her hand and started to heal Heidi Randy sat next to Heidi holding her but looking at Kid at the same time.

Kid's face was with rage as she calmly dodged each attack from the Demon who was swinging like a mad man while the animal human was trying claw her. "sorry. nothing personal but you will not hurt my brother or his allies the fact you tried to kill him is unforgivable and for that..." Kid stated to glow red like color as her eyes changed to gold as she charged towards the two and with one slice they were split in half "... you die" kid stopped glowing and her eyes turned back to its icy blue color when she walked back to the three all she saw was a shocked yet enraged brother.

"talk."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**sorry this chapter was late but i've got to tell you regents is almost here i've been chosen to take part of the geometry regents so i have 3 regents to worry about and project test I pretty busy but i will try to update my other stories too as soon as possible... soo...**

**R&R PWEEAASSSSEE! X3**


End file.
